


Shared Worries

by RectifiedPear



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: The younger brother has doubts, he airs them out with his own kind.





	Shared Worries

Scar walked along the graveyard, the teenager's rough beginning of a mane ran a dark line from his forehead to between his shoulders, as he crept there, he looked behind himself, at Pride Rock, a sneer worked itself across his mouth before he looked through the dotting of greys to find one specific hyena.

The hyenas easily overpopulated his entire pride, but they were lollygagging and laughing. The young and old all cackled and batted bones around. Some chewed upon roots that snapped between their jaws and sent them flying with hooting laughs.

The one he had been looking for parted from the group, her black fur hung over one eye before it was pawed aside. She looked happy to see him, in a way no one else ever was. 

“Scaaar!” She said, alerting the others as he stepped among their turf. “It's so good to see you, been days.”

“I heard your family had a good run today, killed a few wildebeests. Bravo. Mufasa's clingy, orderly, he has plans with his future maybe mate.”

“Right, right, those big uh, ahhh. . .Ceremonies?”

Scar could see the potential, Shenzi was muscular, what jackals and other canines called an alpha, but what her kind called a matriarch-in-the-making. She just had to be smarter, then she'd grow. Talking on Mufasa's acts would not do them any good. He was a silly fool who had ideas of uniting every pride and every animal. There was no peace to be made between predators and prey, not when predators ate prey. Scar had never once said please to a zebra before he ate it. Such words were a waste.

“Shenzi. You know how dreadfully boring my brother's ideas are. His mane is barely coming in-”

“Like yours?” She averted her gaze as he looked insulted, then annoyed. “Yours is better.”

“That aside, he has ideas of peace between every species.” She looked confused, and he sighed. “But hyenas.”  
The laughter died down, they all swung their gaze upon him. The look of betrayal was massive. “It's your past actions, you see. Against my father, my ancestors.”

“I wasn't even alive then!” Shenzi snapped, teeth bared, her growl joining in with everyone else's/

“Precisely.” He sat down, Banzai and Ed walked up now, the first snapping at the hyenas and Shenzi, asking if they were going to stand for that. Ed cackled and laughed, with a hint of aggression in each noise, it spread outward, growls and menacing hyena cackles cast across a massive grey mess among elephant skeletons. Scar gave them all a smile. “I'd never do that to you. We're both predators, we are the same, right, Shenzi? Sisi ni sawa.” 

“So what I'm hearing is, soon the next in lion will move against us, like lions have for generations?” 

“Except for me, Shenzi.”

“Except for you.” She eyed him, trying not to apply the anger at his kind upon him. He watched her mind work, hoped she'd feel the same anger as he felt. “This means we'll be struggling, even worse. The sneaking into the Pridelands and getting caught could bring us both war!”

War was not a word anyone among the clan liked. They bristled and growled at that word. War meant death, fighting. These changes meant it would come, eventually. Along with the implication they'd be hungrier. They all looked to him. Looked upon him as if he was Mufasa himself. Scar straightened himself to stand and stare back at them.

“Unless.” He said, drawing their gazes to him and from each other as they snapped and cursed the lions. 

“Unless?” Banzai repeated.

“Accidents happen.” Scar smiled. 

Shenzi leaned in, piqued as the male blinked and flicked an ear. “Accidents, you say?”

He nodded, pulling Shenzi to his side and flicking his tail along with his free paw to motion for privacy. “Sisi na sawa, Shenzi, just hear me out. I'm going to tell you how lions work and all about the Pridelands.” Side to side, he looked like one of them, even her comment about his mane had only made him think that. Now it would just be a matter of smoothing things out. Letting this seed grow subtly. He'd let it come back one day, and they'd all remember the younger lion's warning.

They'd see he'd been right. 

Scar could wait until that day, he'd find a way to manage.


End file.
